Standard hemodialysis readily removes molecules (e.g., urea, raffinose, and potassium) in the body fluids which are free and not bound to other molecules like proteins. However, molecules such as jaundice-causing bilirubin and tranquilizer diazepam can not be removed from body fluids by standard hemodialysis because such molecules, though small, are bound to larger molecules like albumin (MW 69,000) and other proteins present in the body fluids: standard hemodialysis membranes are not permeable to albumin or large proteins because their pores are too tiny to admit them (FIG. 1); consequently, molecules bound to large proteins remain stuck to the proteins and do not cross the membrane.